Those day's are gone
by Sapphire Encrusted Locket
Summary: Hyuuga Natsume & Sakura Mikan. Mikan wanted nothing more than to help Natsume, but now she's got an entirely new plan. Avoid him. What will Natsume do to prove he DOES want Mikan around? -Second Fanfiction-
1. Prolouge

Her silky auburn hair danced with the wind delicately as her innocent chocolate-coloured orbs focused on the path ahead of her. Sakura Mikan, age 15 attended Alice Acadamy. A special boarding school which contained children with powers called an 'Alice'. An Alice simply put is a genius for a certain subject, or an ability to do un-human things, such as cast fire, telepathy, bringing sketches to life and so on. Mikan's alice was Nullification, this means she can stop people from using their Alice's, and is immune to being harmed by any other Alice.

She was admired by all students for her brains and beauty. She had top grades in every subject, and was simply gorgeous. She had an hour-glass figure, with curves in all the right places, innocent brown pools as eyes and bouncy, silky, clear brown hair, that poured like a waterfall down to her mid-back.

Mikan had only just set off from the girl's dorm on her bike, and as she peddled furiously hoping not to be late, luck changed sides. Everything went black, she blinked a few times and her surroundings soon became clear.

~_**Mikan's point of veiw~**_

CRASH!!! What? Where? How?! I tried to open my eyes, but they protested, never the less I forced them open. I looked around to see where I was, I was sprawled infront of a Sakura tree, with my now crumpled bike beside me, wheels still spinning.

"What the he---" I started.

"Hey! Do you mind? I'm trying to get some damn sleep here!"

I looked around for owner of the voice, but he/she was nowhere to be found. Slowly, it came to me. I looked up to see a boy around my age, with silky raven locks and cruel, crimson orbs glaring at me from above. Hyuuga Natsume.

"Done staring yet?" He asked coldly.

"Oh, Gomenasai Hyuuga-kun!" I plastered a fake smile across my flawless face.

But he clearly wasn't buying it.

"Whatever." Was his genius reply.

_**~Natsume's point of veiw.~**_

"Whatever." Was my genius reply I as I jumped swiftly down from my resting place and started walking to my classes.

_What is with her? Hyuuga-kun? What happened to Natsume? Or pervet or hentai? She's... different from last semester. No! Why should I care?_

_**~Normal point of veiw~**_

Mikan began thinking to herself as she slowly made her way to classes.

Why was I so polite earlier? I've never been so nice to Natsu-I mean Hyuuga. It's all because of Persona. I've tried my best to help Hyuuga-kun, but he always pushed me away, until he ...kissed me on christmas...

Mikan placed an elegant finger on her soft lips reminisicing the moment.

But those times are gone. I can't help him anymore. There's no point, so no matter how much I love him, I have to avoid him. Yes...That is all I can do...For now.

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Second fanfiction, Hope you like it please R&R! Also in the reveiws please tell me wether or not I should continue this story, and if I should, can I please have idea's for a plot line? ThanksxXx--------------------------------I do not own Gakuen Alice, and am in no way connected to the owner.**_


	2. A new start and a fight

CHAPTER TWO

_Recap_

_Mikan began thinking to herself as she slowly made her way to classes._

_Why was I so polite earlier? I've never been so nice to Natsu-I mean Hyuuga. It's all because of Persona. I've tried my best to help Hyuuga-kun, but he always pushed me away, until he ...kissed me on christmas..._

_Mikan placed an elegant finger on her soft lips reminisicing the moment._

_But those times are gone. I can't help him anymore. There's no point, so no matter how much I love him, I have to avoid him. Yes...That is all I can do...For now._

_End of recap._

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Mikan silently walked to her desk. Nothing abnormal about that. Well actually there was. All the students in class-B turned their heads 90 degrees to stare in awe at Mikan. Koko was curious, so he activated his Alice.

_That's not our Sakura Mikan! _

_Why isn't she trying to bear-hug Imai-san?_

_Where are her cute pigtails? Not that I don't like her like this..._

_Why the hell is there silence?! Where's the real Mikan! IMPOSTER!_

The pupils were gaping at the once innocent childish Mikan, who had now become a beautiful, mature calm Mikan. Much like Hotaru.

Mikan had her silky, chestnut hair rest down to her mid-back, and her once cute, foolish eye's were now replaced by beautiful, mature, sincere one's. Also she had grown at least two-inches, and now actually had a chest, accompanied by an elegant, hourglass figure.

"Yes, I know what you are all thinking..." She trailed off.

"But I am no longer the, childish, gullible, foolish and noisy person I once was. This is the new me. Get used to it." Mikan stated calmy.

"Mikan..." Hotaru spoke, as tears began welling in her mysterious violet orbs.

"I never thought you would grow up!" She screamed delighted.

Everyone in the class sweatdropped, including Mikan.

Suddenly, the classroom door burst open to reveal three boy's

Yochirou Mochu, Nanimaru Kistanume and last but not least...Hyuuga Natsume.

All three young men stopped in their tracks as they saw the new Mikan gazing gently at the scenery through the window, with one of her delicate hands placed beneath her well-framed face. She turned her head and raised an elegant brow.

"Done admiring me yet? Take a photo, it will last longer."

The threesome were dumbfounded, but mostly Natsume.

"Shut up Polka!" He shouted with anger.

"Sure thing anger-management." She retorted and went back to gazing out the window with her sincere chocolate-crown eyes.

Natsume was now seriously pissed off. He gruffly grabbed Mikan by the wrist and dragged her out of their class, round a few corners and pinned her to the wall. She had been silent the whole time, and now looked ahead of her to see half of Natsume's face, but his raven bangs hid his crimson eyes. Slowly he looked up, and she could now see a clearly pissed Natsume.

Mikan still remained silent, but was still a little worried inside.

"Mikan..." he finally spoke.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Since when were you so good at comebacks, huh? When did you become so brave?!?!" Natsume said all in one breath.

Mikan opened her mouth to reply, but she felt soft lip's on her's. She opened wide-eyed to see Natsume kissing her!

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

He quickly ended the kiss and fell straight on his but. Mikan looked beside her to se Hotaru, with her newly upgraded Baka gun, created espescially for Mikan, but since it was of no use to her anymore Hotaru just hit people randomly with it.

"Thank you Hotaru, but I can take care of myself from now on."

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

Hotaru fired at Mikan, but she dodged them all.

_Since when was Mikan so sharp?_

Not even noticing the tears in her best-friend eye's Mikan turned round swiftly to face Natsume.

"Stay. Away. From. Me." She said slowly and began walking away, ignoring the cries of her best friend.

_Now it's my turn to be cold Hotaru. I'll show you, I'll show everyone!_

Those were Mikan's thoughts as she walked gracefully to her dorm, and elegantly fell onto her bed.

_**~Time skip- Next day~**_

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Mikan woke early that day, even though it was a saturday.

Today she had nothing to do, so Mikan decided a day out to town central could cheer her up a bit. She grabbed her black phone and texted Hotaru:

_Ne, Hotaru, I'm going to town central today, wanna come?_

She waited paitently for a reply, then her phone buzzed.

_Sure, be ready in one hour and I'll come and meet you in the dorm lobby_.

_Ok, see you there._

Mikan jumped into her bath, washed her hair, blow-dryed it and tried some new styles. She eventually settled with a single plait placed at her left, held up by a small white bow.

She then proceeded to get dressed.

Mikan wore a white, spaggehti-strap summer dress, which ended at her knee's, and pair of white flip flops. To top it off and tie it all together she place a pute-white summer hat on, with a small cream bow on the side to match the one in her hair. She looked at her self in the mirror, and happy with her apperance she pocketed her phone and headed for the dorm lobby. In no time her and Hotaru were on the bus to town central. Hotaru was wearing a dark violet summer dress, with a black bow on the side, which fell loosely and hung at the bottom of the dress, which ended just above her knee's. She also wore a pair of simple purple flat's, also with tiny black bow's on the front. Lastly she wore the necklace Mikan had given her the day before Hotaru had left for Alice academy. It was a simple silver chain, with the most alluring, beautiful saphire stone placed in the middle of the locket. If you were to open the locket you would see a picture on each side. a picture of Hotaru on the left, and one of Mikan on the right, both girls had one of these neckalces' each, and both contained the same photo's. also both girls wore them continously, never taking them off.

They soon reached town central and stepped off, to see a large crowd gathering near a fountain.

Hotaru and Mikan nodded to eachother and ran to the babble of people, squirming their way through any gap possible. Eventually they had both reached the front and gaped in horror at the two people based on each side of a young child with grey-hair.

_Wait... These three people...Can't be..._

The girl's thought the same thing as they turned to face eachother, horror written on their faces.

The people were...

______________________

OK! So that's that done! Wow! This is the longest I've actually written, I'm so proud! So stay tuned to find out who these three people are! If you get them right by guessing through the reveiws, I'll PM the other half of this SPOILER!

SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!

"How could you?"

"...."

"HE'S ONLY A KID!"

"...."

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

_**_________________**_


	3. Two birds and one worm

Hey, I couldn't hold it in, so here is the next chapter! Also, thank you to _chrisca123456789 _for pointing out that Hotaru is a bit oc, well about that, that was just something to show how happy she was Mikan had finnaly grown up! But she will soon return to the cold,money craving Hotaru!

_**CHAPTER THREE TWO BRIDS ONE WORM**_

_Recap_

_They soon reached town central and stepped off, to see a large crowd gathering near a fountain._

_Hotaru and Mikan nodded to eachother and ran to the babble of people, squirming their way through any gap possible. Eventually they had both reached the front and gaped in horror at the two people based on each side of a young child with grey-hair._

_Wait... These three people...Can't be..._

_The girl's thought the same thing as they turned to face eachother, horror written on their faces._

_The people were..._

_End of recap_

"Youchi!" Mikan gasped, finding it hard to hold in the part of her that wanted to run to You-chan so bad.

Three heads, turned. A black haired-one, a raven-haired one and a silver-haired one.

_Natsume, Youchii...and...Persona!_

_"_Onee-Chan!" Youchii screamed, trying his best to get up and run to Mikan, but to no avail he fell back and became unconcious. All he could hear were a few shouts and murmurs. Then it was black.

"Care to explain? Natsume? _Persona?_" Mikan said calmy, cradeling Youchii in her arms. (She had ran over when no-one was looking.) Emphasing the name, Persona.

"Well, well, well little one. It's been a while, huh?" Persona said mockingly.

_What? what's going on? How do they know eachother?!_

Natsume thought hardly, biting his lip hard so he wouldn't say anything.

Mikan lay Youchii in Hotaru's arms, as she looked down at him lovingly.

"It'll be alright, Mikan-onee will save you, I promise." Mikan vowed, slowly walking towards Persona.

"Come for a fight little girl?" Persona mocked.

Mikan shook her head simply and converted her path towards Natsume.

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

Three shoots of Hotaru's Baka gun, strangely not coming from Hotaru, but Mikan.

"What. Were. You. Doing?..." She said coldly.

"...."

"Answer me on the count of three..."

"One...Two...Thre---"

"Shut up or Iwon't be able to tell you."

"Hmph."

"I was fighting for my rights over Youchii."

"You have none."

"He is my brother." Natsume said simply.

Persona slowly came up behind Mikan, and layed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to tell him, or shall I?"

"He is not _your_ brother Hyuuga." (Mikan)

"He is _our_ brother. He is only related to you through marriage, not blood."

(Persona)

"Where as _we _on the other hand, are his blood-siblings." (Mikan)

Persona and Mikan spoke, finishing eachother's explanation.

Natsume stared at then wide-eyed, then turned a ran.

"How could you Persona-Nii?"

"..."

"Answer me or I'll smash your pretty little face in!"

"..."

"How could you do that to Youchii? He is only a child!!!" Mikan screeched at him.

_Oh no! My old me is showing!!!_

Mikan quickly brushed herself down and wiped away the tears that had began to prick her eyes.

"Forget it.... You are _no _brother of mine." Then she walked away to the school's infiramry with Hotaru, who was not suprisingly jumped by this scene at all.

_I can't bel_e_ive onee-chan did that to Youchii already! He wasn't meant to have an Alice stone wellded into his body until he was 12! He is only damn 9! Persona is so lucky our parents aren't alive right now._


	4. Author's note

~Author's note~

Hello people, sorry I might not be able to update tonight, because I have a minor case of writer's block! So if anyone has any idea's on what chapter four could be about, can you please PM by 7:30pm tonight English time? Thanks! If not I possibily won't update until tomorrow or a few days! Alright that's all! Thank you for wasting your time!

~Sapphire encrusted locket


	5. A school outing part 1

CHAPTER FIVE

It had been two days since the incident at Town Central with Youichi, Persona, Natsume and Mikan, but the gossip had still not died down, but the four just ignored any questions.

Mikan was in class, sat by the window wearing her new personality. People had soon got used to it though. Today was a school trip, so it was no uniform. Mikan was wearing a sleeveles light, baby pink top with a red rose design on the left, a baby blue box-pleated skirt which stopped just above the knees and a pair of cotten, soft pink stockings with some blue balle flats. She had her long brown hair tied into a side plait with a blue ribbon.

The entire class were going on an outing to the outside world, so they each had to wear an Alice restrainer, such as a necklace, ring, ribbon or other objects. Mikan however didn't need to, as she already had a restraint, as did Natsume.

Narumi-sensei was now placing people into groups.

"Group 5 will consist of Imai Hotaru, Sakura Mikan, Nogi Ruka, Yochirou Mochu, Nanimaru Kitsanume and Hyuuga Natsume."

Mikan averted her gaze from the window to Narumi. She glared at him, hoping to grab his attention, but to her annoyance he just gave her a big gay grin.

_Thanks a million Narumi. Now I have to go with HIM!_

"Everybody pair yourself with someone from your group please!"

Mikan looked around expecantly.

"Hotaru?"

"With Ruka."

"Oh. Mochu?"

"With Kitsanume. Sorry."

_What? That only means one thing..._

"Oi, Sakura."

_Sakura? No-one calls me by my last name apart from teachers and Ruka-Pyon..._

Mikan turned around and Aurbun met crimson.

"Yes, anger managment?"

"Tch, whatever. You have to go with me, there isn't anyone left." Natsume stated simply.

_It's OK Mikan, just keep your cool._

"I'll partner up with you on one condition.... Don't perv on me or my pants, 'kay?"

Natsume turned red. Yes THE Hyuuga Natsume BLUSHED! But this rare sight wasn't long lasted as his genius reply came,

"Whatever."

_Real genius Natsume! What am I? An idiot! DAMNIT!_

The next thing they knew everyone was piled into the bus and then filing out again. Mikan and Natsume ran to their group, and took in their surroundings. This has been the first time many of the Alice students had been outside of the Academy gates for a long long time.

Many of them just stood in awe of the amazing city scape, or lifted their heads to look at the sky toppling buildings.

___________________________________________________________________________

OK IMPORTANT NOTICE! I'M REALLY SORRY THIS ISN'T LONG, BUT I NEED SOME IDEAS AS FOR WHAT THINGS COULD HAPPEN ON THE SCHOOL TRIP! ALSO ANOTHER VERY VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE:

I need a new character for this story. I will take suggestions for either boy's or girl's and will introduce about 5 of these characters in my story, but I can't tell you what for! Ok! So, yeah, I will choose which one's I like when I next update, most likely on sunday or monday.

ONE MORE THING, I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET 10+ REVEIWS!


	6. Tsubasa!

"So guys, where'd you wanna go first?" Asked Kitsu.

Mochu suddenly became animated, and reeled of a list of Manga stores he 'simply _had _to' visit. Everbody sweat-dropped. Sure, Mochu was a bit camp, but the tiny little flourish he manouvered whilst saying the store names was a bit much.

Natsume leaned over to Ruka and whispered something about being in the closet. Mochu heard.

"Ne, Natsume! That's not true! I- I'm… just more in touch with my feminine side!"

Natsume spat out his drink, and laughed aloud. Soon, everyone else had joined in, including the slightly blushing Mochu.

Mikan marveled at the sound of Natsume's laugh. It was rare for him to do so, but it filled everyone with a sort of hope when he did.

Natsume spoke, "Okay then, manga stores it is. Mochu, go in front. I don't want you checking out my ass."

Everyone giggled again, and they set off walking, side by side, chatting, laughing and generally enjoying each others presence.

Mikan, who was inbetween Natsume and Hotaru, turned to Natsume.

"We should be able to do this more often, don't you think?"

Typical of Nastume, he just grunted an incoherent 'yeah'.

Mikan gave up trying to converse and contented herself with eating her Orange flavoured ice-cream.

Eventually, they had all reached the beach. Mochu, Kitsu and Mikan all legged it towards the water, squealing with delight.

Hotaru, Nastume and Ruka lay down on the soft yellow sand and soaked up the suns rays.

It was Hotaru who spoke first

"Why… Why do you think Mikan's changed?"

Neither boy dare reply. Ruka cleared his throat, and replied;

"well… Everybody does. But it's obvious something major has happened. We shouldn't push her though. No way. She'll tell us when she's ready."

Natsume couldn't help but think _if_ she'd ever be ready.

Eventually the sun had started to set. Mochu, Kitsu and Mikan all trudged back up the beach towards their friends, thoroughly exhausted and dripping wet.

Mikan plopped down next to Natsume.

"Have fun?" he enquired.

Mikan was shocked to say at the least. Since when had Natsume ever bothered how she felt?

She replied anyway.

"Yeah! You three missed out." She forced a pretend pout, and Natsume chuckled.

They all lay in silence for a while, happily watching the beautiful sun set. Suddenly, a male voice called out.

"Mikan?"

Said girl shot up, and looked at the source of the voice.

"Tsu-.. Tsubasa-senpai?" She dropped whatever cool, cold façade she'd had up until then and ran full pelt at said boy, entangling herself in his arms.

For some reason, this made Natsume jealous. Naturally, he didn't show it, he just turned back to look at the sunset. The rest of the group, however, were still watching the little show of Tsubasa Andou and Mikan.

Hotaru cleared her throat. Mikan and Tsubasa looked her way, as a lightbulb somewhere in the back of Mikan's head lit up. She disentangled herself and introduced the boy.

He had messy, midnight blue hair stuffed under a blue beanie (in this weather?), a strong, proud nose, razor-sharp cheekbones and beautiful, cobalt blue, sharp eyes. Beneath his right eye, was a small black star.

And much to Natsume's dislike, he was wearing no shirt, showing off a perfectly chiseled chest. Mochu certainly wasn't complaining.

Mikan cleared her throat again.

"Guys, Tsubasa Andou, Tsubasa, Guys."


End file.
